Una Loca aventura Épica
by milly loca
Summary: Su noche de anime se fue al diablo por un "Accidente" que termino con todos ellos perdidos y separados en la época victoriana, donde conocerán personas peculiares con quienes pasaran muchas aventuras y locuras, mientras que intentan descubrir como regresar a su hogar.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno primero que nada quiero aclarar unas cosas antes de empezar:**

 ***Si, habrá parejas, todas o por lo menos la mitad serán Hetero, entre ellas Frans (perdonen Fans del Soriel, no me gusta esa pareja)**

 ***Casi no he visto bien el anime y me odio por eso uwu**

 ***Habrá parejas de mi gusto personal, entre ellas dos que creo y merecen mas amor, Grillby x Muffet (me gusta esa pareja desde que leí un fic, que no recuerdo el nombre) Y Flowey x Nabstablook (no me juzguen)**

 ***Asgore y Toriel se reconcilian y vuelven a vivir juntos.**

 ***Habrá Papyton para los que aman a este par como yo X3**

 **Y creo que es todo, creo que Agregaré otras cosas a medida que avance la cosas, bueno ahora si vamos con la historia que espero y les guste.**

 **NOTA IMPORTATE: Undertale es de Toby Fox y Kuroshitsuji es de Yana Toboso**

* * *

 **Una Loca aventura épica.**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **El "Accidente".**

Era viernes en la noche, Alphys estaba preparando todo para su noche de anime junto a Undyne y sus otros amigos, era una especie de "tradición" que atquirieron desde que vivían en la superficie, pero esa noche irían otros por invitación de Frisk, el niño quería que todos sus conocidos, o por lo menos la mitad fuera a esa "Pijamada" de las cuales solo fueron o pudieron ir Grillby, lo invito Sans, ya que Frisk se lo pidió, y Muffet, junto a Mad Dummy, invitado por Mettaton y Nabstablook.

Una vez estuvo todo listo fue a verificar que su último invento estuviera bien antes de que todos llegaran, pero no se percato de que Undyne llego antes del trabajo y fue con ella a su laboratorio.

-Alphys, ¿que haces aquí sola?-Le pregunto, miro con cierto interés el invento.

-Solo me estoy asegurando de que todo esta bien con mi nuevo invento-Dijo con una sonrisa a su pareja.

-¿Y que hace?-Le pregunto la chica pez curiosa.

-Pues, me ayuda a viajar a diferentes épocas de la historia humana-Dijo con cierto orgullo la científica.

-Vaya, eso suena interesante Alphys, pero creo que ya deberíamos subir, los demás no tardan en llegar-Dijo yendo junto a la pequeña reptil y cargándola sonriente.

Las dos salieron del laboratorio de la científica y sin mas fueron a preparar todo lo que faltaba para esa velada entre amigos, ambas estaban juntando comida y llevándola al "punto de reunión" el cual era la sala de estar de la casa de las chicas, no tardo mucho para que llegaran Asgore, Toriel, Frisk y Flowey, este ultimo en una maseta en brazos de Asgore.

-No creí que la florecita quisiera venir-Dijo Undyne dejando pasar a la familia.

-Callate cara escamosa-Dijo la flor enojado.

-Flowey, no seas grosero con Undyne-Le regaño Toriel a la planta, la cual solo se metió a su maseta-¿Te podemos ayudar en algo?

-Bueno Alphys esta en la cocina preparando algo de comida para la noche, y creo que necesitara algo de ayuda-Dijo la ex-lider de la guardia real.

-Vamos entonces-Dijo la mujer cabra sonriendo.

Todos fueron y ayudaban a las dos chicas a que todo estuviera en orden, cuando el timbre de la puerta empezó a sonar.

-Yo voy-Dijo Frisk.

Fue a la puerta y se encontró con Mettaton y sus primos, Nabstablook y Mad Dummy, los dejo entrar.

-Hola cariño, ¿no ha llegado nadie aparte de nosotros?-Pregunto el robot mirando a todos lados.

-No, solo mis padres, yo y Flowey-Dijo el chico mirando al robot con una pequeña sonrisa, el ya sabia que buscaba a cierto esqueleto con bufanda roja.

-¿Flo-Flowey esta aquí?-Pregunto tímido Nabstablook, Mad Dummy y Mettaton lo voltearon a ver serios.

-Si, esta en la cocina metido en su maseta-Le indico Frisk.

El fantasma aficionado a la música fue a la cocina, saludo a todos y fue a la maseta que estaba en la mesa para hablar con la flor bajo la mirada seria de sus primos, no iban a dejar que esa mala influencia corrompiera la pura alma de su pequeño primito.

Y así fueron llegando los que faltaban, Sans y Papyrus llegaron después del trió de fantasmas, y tan pronto llegaron Mettaton se acerco a Papyrus y lo abrazo fuertemente, provocando el enojo de Sans que estaba listo para darle un "Mal rato" al robot, pero Frisk lo detuvo a tiempo para que esa noche no terminara con un Mettaton necesitando ser reparado por Alphys y un Sans regañado por Papyrus, después de ese mal entendido, llegaron Grillby y Muffet a la casa de Undyne y Alphys.

-Bueno gracias por venir a esta noche especial-Agradeció Alphys con una sonrisa tímida-Bueno no hay mas que decir, solo disfruten de la noche, hay comida y bebida si gustan servirse y también siéntanse en su casa-Al termino de esas palabras la función empezó.

Se la pasaron viendo anime, jugando videojuegos, viendo películas y demás, todos se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo, hasta que todos oyeron un ruido misterioso en el sótano donde Alphys tenia su laboratorio donde ella trabajaba en sus proyectos personales, todos fueron a ver que pasaba en ese lugar, todos iban en grupo para defenderse y cubrirse si de un ladrón de trataba entre todos apalearlo.

Llegaron a donde estaban todas las cosas de Alphys y sin mas todos se pusieron en alerta por si algo les salaba encima, pero no miraban nada de lo oscuro que estaba y para colmo no encontraban el apagador para encender las luces, en ese momento, un gato que se "infiltro" por no-se-donde cayo sobre una mesa llena de las herramientas de la científica, dando un maullido de dolor por el golpe, todos se asustaron un poco.

-Me lleva, Undyen nunca nos dijiste que tu historia era basada en "hechos reales"-Dijo Grillby mirando a la chica pez.

-Y es verdad, todo eso que dije fue inventado-Dijo la pelirroja intentando calmar a Alphys que estaba abrazada a una de sus piernas.

En ese momento, el gato cayo en el panel de control de la maquina de Alphys y la activo por accidente, los cual ocasiono que una fuerte corriente los arrastrara hacia el portal que se abrió, todos se intentaron agarrar de lo que tuvieran a la mano, pero eso no impidió que uno por uno fueran tragados, juntos o por separado, por ese portal, la ultima en ser tragada por el portal fue Undyne que alcanzo a ver al gato en una repisa.

-¡GATO ESTÚPIDO!-Grito enojada cuando ya no pudo sostenerse y fue tragada también por el portal.

En cuando Undyne entro por el portal este se cerro y ya no quedo nadie en la casa, la comida quedo en la mesa y un gato se la estaba comiendo.

 **En la época Victoriana, Mansión Phantomhive.**

Era de noche, todos estaban durmiendo, hasta que se escucho un fuerte grito y un golpe en los jardines, provocando que todos se despertaran de sobresalto y salieran a ver que pasaba.

Cuando salieron a investigar todos notaron un pequeño cuerpo tirado entre los rosales que estaban en el jardín.

-¿Creen que este vivo?-Pregunto Mey-Rin preocupada.

-No creo, aun respira-Dijo Bart notando como la respiración del chico era normal.

-Solo se golpeo un poco por la caída-Dijo Finny-Pobrecito hay que ayudarlo.

Sebastian llego donde estaban los sirvientes mirando al chico inconsciente junto con el amo de la casa.

-¿Quien es el?-Pregunto serio mirando al joven castaño en los rosales.

-No lo sabemos, solo sabemos que apareció entre los rosales-Dijo Snike acompañado como siempre de sus fieles serpientes.

Ciel se acerco y miro mejor al castaño, tenia raspones por las espinas de las rosas, un golpe en la cabeza y la ropa sucia por la tierra, miro a todos de forma seria.

-Llévenlo dentro, curenlo, dejen que descanse y mañana le preguntaremos que hace aquí-Dijo de forma seria.

-Si, joven amo-Dijeron todos al unisono.

Tomaron al chico con cuidado y después de curar sus leves heridas o llevaron a una de las habitaciones de la mansión para que pudiera descansar.

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo espero que les guste y si va a tener comedia y demás por si se lo preguntan, espero que lo disfruten, y una cosa mas, hace mucho que no veo el anime si me equivoco en algo favor de perdonarme, mis memorias son algo confusas respecto a los personajes uwu**

 **Bien nos vemos en otra ocasión.**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2: Perdidos en otra Época

**Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de este loco Crossover.**

 **Sin mas que decir, pues empecemos nwn**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Undertale es de Toby Fox y Kuroshitsuji es de Yana Toboso.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2.**

 **Perdidos en otra Época.**

Amanecía en la ciudad de Londres en Inglaterra, en una hermosa mansión, un chico se empezaba a despertar, este chico era castaño de tez algo morena y vestía en este momento un camisón blanco mientras dormía, si este chico era Frisk, que se despertaba con un leve dolor en la cabeza y en el cuerpo, se sentó en la cama en la que estaba, y cuando termino de despertarse se dio cuenta de algo.

-Muy bien, esta no es la casa de Alphys-Dijo mirando a su alrededor confundido.

Miro todo, las paredes, los techos, el cuarto en si, se levanto con cuidado de la cama ya que aun sentía la cabeza darle vueltas y miro por la ventana, solo al hacerlo se dio cuenta y se termino de convencer de que no estaba en su hogar, ya que todo era demasiado diferente, en ese momento escucho la puerta del cuarto en el que estaba abrirse, se dio la vuelta y miro a una muchacha pelirroja, con grandes anteojos, una pequeña sonrisa amable y vestía un vestido azul con delantal blanco de sirvienta, la miro un poco y al hacerlo no pudo evitar pensar en su amiga otaku.

-Buen día, aquí le traigo un poco de comida por si tiene hambre-Dijo la chica mirándolo con una sonrisa-Me llamo May-Rin y estaré a cargo de usted.

-Mucho gusto señorita May-Rin, yo me llamo Frisk, y no me hables de usted, me haces sentir viejo-Bromeo el chico, la muchacha solo se sonrojo un poco.

-Bien, en un momento traeré su ropa disfrute su comida-Dijo para después dar una reverencia y salir del cuarto.

Frisk solo sonrió, en definitiva le recordaba a Alphys, se acerco a ver que había traído para darle eran algo sencillo, pero se conformo con lo que le sirvieron, mientras comía no pudo evitar pensar en sus amigos y en sus padres, miro por la ventana mientras comía.

-Espero que estén bien-Susurro.

 **En otra parte.**

Un esqueleto de baja estatura y con una camisa blanca, pantalones blancos con rayas azules y sus inseparables pantuflas rosas se levantaba del suelo de un callejón, sentía un poco de dolor en una de sus costillas, la parecer se fracturo un poco cuando cayo de tan alto, miro a su alrededor buscando orientarse.

-Ok, este lugar no lo conozco-Susurro mirando a todos lados-Espero que Papyrus y los demás estén bien.

Salio un poco del callejón para verificar que no había nadie que lo viera, para su buena suerte estaba en una zona poco transitada por lo que pudo salir sin problemas del callejón y caminar un poco mirando a todos lados cuidando que nadie estuviera cerca, ya que como no conocía ese lugar, de seguro la gente no conocía de su existencia o de los demás. Siguió caminando mientras se quejaba un poco de su costilla fracturada maldiciendo por lo bajo, se dedico a buscar o por lo menos encontrar a alguno de sus amigos.

En ese momento, iba tan distraído que sin querer choco con una mujer.

-Oh disculpe señor-Dijo la mujer con pena que se convirtió en horror al ver bien al esqueleto, se quedo muda.

-Por favor no grite-Rogo, pero lo primero que el dijo, fue lo primero que hizo la mujer-Me lleva la que no me trajo.

-¡Monstruo, auxilio, ayuda, un monstruo!-Gritaba la mujer mientras corría para alejarse de el.

Sans al ver que no podría razonar con ella, corrió al lado contrario para alejarse antes de que mas gente fuera contra el, corrió todo lo que sus piernas le daban, pero ese dolor en su costilla no le ayudaba en nada, fue cuando en ese momento y para su mala suerte se encontró con mas humanos que se espantaron al verlo y lo empezaron a perseguir.

El esqueleto solo corría sabia que si lo atrapaban lo iban a linchar o algo y eso era un lujo que no se iba a permitir y mas sabiendo que su hermano estaba perdido en ese lugar raro que por lo que miraba era una ciudad.

-Ya no puedo correr mas-Susurro agotado.

Y fue en ese momento, que decidió entrar en la primera puerta de la primera casa o negocio que viera y esconderse de la turba.

Y no pudo entrar en un negocio mejor que en la funeraria de cierto Shinigami legendario, entro y cerro la puerta detrás de si, ahora se pudo permitir respirar tranquilo.

-Eso estuvo cerca-Suspiro con alivio y se dejo caer al suelo cansado.

-Un mal día? jeje-Pregunto una voz desconocida para Sans.

El esqueleto solo volteo al mostrador de enfrente y lo vio, un tipo de lo mas extraño, de cabello plateado y ropa negra, con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Algo así amigo, hace mucho que no muevo el esqueleto de este modo-Bromeo divertido como de costumbre.

Supuso que este sujeto no entendió el chiste, pero recibió una pequeña risa de parte del peli plata.

-Y como se llama buen amigo?-Le pregunto el hombre frente a el.

-Sans, y usted?-Pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

-Todos me llaman Undertaker-Respondió con simpleza sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Disculpe, no ha visto a otro esqueleto con una gran sonrisa llena de ingenuidad, amante de la pasta, muy inocente, mas alto que yo y que peca de buena gente?-Pregunto al sepulturero frente a el.

-No, porque?-Pregunto mirando al esqueleto curioso.

-Porque es mi hermano menor-Dijo como si nada.

-Pues no, no lo he visto jeje.

-Y un par de cabras antropomórficas, una lagartija pequeña y tímida, una flor satánica, un fantasma con problemas emocionales, un maniquí de entrenamiento poseído por el primo malhumorado del fantasma deprimido, un robot travestí, un hombre de fuego, una elegante araña sofisticada, una mujer pez pelirroja de un genio muy volátil que te puede moler a golpes si molestas a la pequeña lagartija y aun niño humano castaño?-Pregunto ahora mirando al sepulturero.

-La verdad no he visto a ninguno de tus interesantes amigos, pero de seguro no tardan en ser encontrados por alguien que va a pensar que son una amenaza y va a ordenar a su sirviente a eliminarlos-Dijo ahora de forma algo seria.

Sans entro en pánico, su amiga, su hermano y Frisk, sin contar que los demás estaban en peligro, no se podía quedar como si nada, pero por sugerencia de su nuevo amigo esperaría a la noche, para que nadie lo viera merodear por las calles.

-Solo espero que estén bien-Susurro mientras pensaba en todos sus amigos.

 **En la mansión Phantomhive.**

Ahora Frisk estaba vestido con ropa muy rara pero cómoda según el, en este momento estaba en la cocina hablando con sus nuevos amigos.

-Cuentanos algo de ti Frisk, de donde eres?-Pregunto Bard mirando curioso al niño.

-Bueno mi familia es algo rara, y ellos me adoptaron-Dijo sonriendo.

-Y tus padres?, como se llaman?-Pregunto Finny sonriendo.

-Mis padres se llaman Asgore y Toriel, ellos me adoptaron-Dijo en cierto tono de agradecimiento en su voz.

-Vaya, son nombres algo extraños, pero bonitos-Dijo May-Rin.

En ese momento, llego el amo de la casa junto a su mayordomo y vieron a todos sentados alrededor de Frisk sentados mientras este les contaba de sus aventuras en el monte Ebott.

-Que es lo que hacen sentados?, regresen a sus labores-Ordeno Ciel de forma algo fría.

Nadie dijo nada y sin mas regresaron a su trabajo.

-Ya terminare de contarles mas tarde-Dijo sonriendo el castaño.

-Tu ven conmigo, necesito hablar contigo-Le dijo a Frisk serio, este solo lo siguió en silencio.

Fueron al despacho del joven conde, se sintió incomodo e intimidado cuando el mayordomo cerro la puerta del despacho y ambos lo miraron serios.

-Pasa algo señor?-Pregunto con respeto y tratando de mantener la calma, intentaba recordar lo que Toriel le había enseñado cuando llego a las ruinas.

-Seré directo, quien eres y que haces aquí?-Pregunto sin muchos rodeos el conde.

-Me llamo Frisk Dreemurr y respecto a que hago aquí, ni yo mismo lo se señor-Dijo un poco nervioso por la mirada del mayordomo en el.

-Vienes solo, o alguien estaba contigo?-Pregunto de nueva cuenta Ciel.

-Estaba con unos amigos y mis padres, pero creo que nos separamos-Dijo un poco nervioso al pensar en sus compañeros.

Ciel miro al muchacho frente a el, ese chico tenia algo que ver con la aparición repentina de criaturas extrañas por la ciudad, algo en el se lo decía.

-Disculpe señor, le puedo hacer una pregunta?-Pregunto algo mas tranquilo.

-Adelante.

-Usted cuando salio, de casualidad no vio a: Un par de esqueletos, un par de cabras antropomórficas, una flor endemoniada, un fantasma medio emo, un maniquí poseído por otro fantasma primo del fantasma emo, una maquina de genero indefinido, una antorcha humana, una mujer con seis brazos amante de las arañas, una mujer pez pelirroja con un temperamento muy fuerte y una lagartija tímida y nerviosa?-Pregunto curioso y preocupado.

Ciel y Sebastian intercambiaron una mirada de asombro, ese chico era muy raro en definitiva, pero les había confirmado los rumores que escucho sobre un esqueleto viviente y por lo que decía había mas sueltos por ahí.

-No, no los hemos visto joven-Dijo el mayordomo.

-Oh, ya veo, gracias señor, me retiro-Dijo algo tímido-Tengo que encontrarlos, nunca se sabe como reacciona la gente cuando los vea.

Eso fue lo que dijo antes de irse del despacho dejando solos a conde y mayordomo.

-Sebastian-Llamo seriamente al demonio.

-Diga?

-Quiero que lo vigiles muy bien, quiero que no lo pierdas de vista y que estén todos alertas por si alguna de esas criaturas se acerca a la mansión ya saben que hacer, y Sebastian, es una orden-Dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Yes, My Lord-Hizo una reverencia y salio para preparar la comida de su amo.

* * *

 **Creo que es todo lo que puedo escribir en este momento, espero que les guste y que por** **favor me digan que tal estuvo, mas aparte creo que mañana me voy a acampar con mi familia.**

 **Y espero que cuando vuelva poder actualizar pronto, este como otros fics.**

 **Bueno ya me voy, nos vemos en otra ocasión nwn**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera :D**


End file.
